Betrayal
by confused-bliss
Summary: Brendan is on the verge of making his intentions to Ste known when his mysterious, and very jealous brother arrives in town. To Brendan's dismay, he quickly learns they are not only well acquainted, but connected by business as well. How will Brendan 'safely' proceed with his seduction of Ste? **NEW AU story; more details in the notes.**
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Hollyoaks. This is for entertainment only!**

**A/N: I'm back! Haha. Okay, a brief note about this story. Doug and Ste are friends - not a couple; I don't plan on going down that road. Ste will have enough to do without that! They have purchased the deli, but Ste also works at Chez Chez part-time. He and Brendan are not in a relationship at this point... but, of course, Brendan wants that. Close to making his intentions known to Ste, Brendan's worse nightmare is realized with the appearance of his brother. I hope you enjoy this new story! :) **

**Chapter 1**

Cheryl breezed down the stairway, smiling in greeting to her brother. She kissed him lightly on the cheek, ignoring his morning grunts. "Morning, babe."

"Chez..." Brendan muttered, popping a slice of toast into his mouth.

She frowned at him. "Well, you're more grumpy than usual. Rough night? I know you got in late."

"Just another night at the club, Chez." He looked up at her with a confused look. "Where are you off to this early?"

"Uhhhh, well, this is opening day at the deli, you know. Ste's really excited and nervous." She bit at her lip, uncertain how much to say. Brendan always got a bit edgy when Ste was mentioned. It had become awkward. Ste still worked part-time at the club, but things were tense between the two of them. She didn't know why, and knew even better than to ask. On a couple of occasions she had dared to ask; she had barely left with her head still attached.

A muscle jerked in Brendan's cheek. "I'm sure Steven will do just fine today. He carries himself top notch with the customers, yeah? Besides that, he's got Douglas there to pick up the slack."

"Right. Well, I'm going to go lend a hand... and if he doesn't need that, I'll be his first customer." Cheryl frowned, shaking her head in confusion. She couldn't believe she was going down this disastrous road again, but she cared about the both of them too much to remain silent. "Bren, is there a problem between you and Ste? I - I mean, you get so uptight when I mention him."

"No, Chez. Everything is fine between me and Steven." He finished his coffee with one burning gulp, standing to his feet, preparing to head out himself. He kissed Cheryl on the cheek, before telling her, "Remind Steven he's still working tonight. That is, if he still wants his job."

Cheryl sighed. "I'm sure he does, Bren. It's hard starting out a new business... and he's got mouths to feed, right? It's good that he has such a good friend in Douglas; I think they can make the deli work."

Brendan rolled his eyes. He hadn't missed those sheepish looks at Steven when Douglas thought no one was watching. So far he hadn't noticed it returned... but Douglas was curious, he didn't doubt it for a minute. He had been pacing himself for months now, just waiting for the right opportunity. Douglas wasn't going to mess things up for him. Brendan wondered if it was time to step up his game. When Cheryl was almost at the door, Brendan stopped her. "Ehhh, Chez?"

"Yeah, babe?" she asked, looking back at him expectantly.

"Steven didn't say how he finally got the backing they needed?" He didn't tell her that he had offered and had been politely refused - not only by Steven, but Douglas too. That still burned him. His foot in the door had been abruptly slammed in his face. He'd thought once the dust settled and the offers dried up, Steven would come looking for help. He knew the lad wanted this bad... but then, Douglas had taken a trip to America, and soon after returning they signed the lease. Someone else had the controlling strings that he wanted to be pulling - he didn't like that one bit. Sorting that out was high on his list of things to do.

"You know, he didn't really say. All I know is that Ste went away for the day, in fact, by himself I think, and when he came back he had this wonderful news - he had the money." Cheryl frowned at him. "Why?"

"Just wondering." Brendan forced a tight smile. "You know me, got to have my puzzle pieces lined up." He waved her off with an impatient hand. "Well, go on. You don't want to keep the lad waiting..."

Nodding, yet staring at her brother with a perplexed look on her face, Cheryl told him, "Yeah. You're right." She looked back to give him an admonishing glare. "It wouldn't hurt you to stop by either."

A slow smile curved his lips; Brendan found himself in complete agreement with that... but not for the reason she was thinking. "I'll be there later, Chez. In fact, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

"Doug, can you believe it? A blooming success is what this is!" Ste exuberantly shouted when the deli emptied following what was an hour-long lunch rush.

Grinning from ear to ear, Doug nodded his agreement. "Yeah, sure looks that way, Ste. Of course, it's the first day, and you know how everyone stops to check out a new place. I wouldn't feel too secure just yet."

"Douglas, where's all the hope of new enterprise? Poor Steven is working his tail off to be a success, and you bring him down..." Brendan's head turned in each direction, memorizing every detail, yet in his mind's eye only seeing Steven behind the counter. Brendan shook his head mockingly. "For shame, Douglas. For shame."

Scowling at the man he couldn't stand to be within ten feet of - drunk or sober, Doug defensively replied, "It's called a bit of realism, Brendan. I would never try to hamper our success. Ste knows that."

Ste had only half heard what Doug was saying, his entire attention overtaken by Brendan. What was it about the larger than life Irishman? He had never doubted his own sexuality, well... not to the degree he had since going to work at Chez Chez. Here lately, Brendan was always there. And, that look, much like the intense look in his eyes right now, it overwhelmed him - end of. He didn't know why Brendan had been focusing on him so intently lately; Ste only knew it threw him off balance... and he didn't know what to do about it.

Brendan ignored Douglas, his eyes all on Steven. There was something flickering in his eyes, something Brendan liked a lot. It wasn't just curiosity like he often found, but it was interest as well. If he was seeing what he thought he could be seeing, he would be making his move soon. He often lay awake at night, thinking of ways to make the full extent of his interest known to the young lad. Brendan knew he had to be sure, and he had to choose the right moment. He couldn't risk being outed to the entire village. That would have Danny Houston breathing down his neck. As much as he knew he could deal with him if that happened, only a fool would actively seek it. Brendan Brady was nobody's fool.

"So... you gonna order something, Brendan; or, do you plan on taking up space all day?" Doug's hands were placed on his hips, his face a belligerent expression.

Ste turned to look at Doug, about to render a reprimand for his rudeness, when the bells over the door began to chime. He looked towards it, his eyes as wide as saucers at the man that walked inside. Running from behind the counter, Ste greeted the newcomer, unaware of the tension in Brendan at the new arrival. Stopping just a few feet in front of him, Ste asked in amazement, "Simon? Is it really you?"

Walker smiled down at Ste, reaching his hand behind Ste's neck to haul the boy in for a brief, yet crushing hug. He released him to answer, "It's me, Ste. I know I told you I couldn't make it here today... but I rearranged my schedule."

"This is just totally first class, Simon! I can't believe it!" Ste turned to look at Brendan, so elated he didn't notice the ice in Brendan's eyes, nor the calculating smirk on Simon's face. "Hey Bren, this is Simon Walker. He... well, he helped us get the deli started."

The color draining from his face, Brendan clipped out, "He did what?"

"Uhhhh, we met about six months ago. Hit it off good, we did. He made me a right offer. I couldn't refuse it."

"Ste, can we talk about this?" Doug was as bewildered as Brendan. "You said you got it from family."

Brendan hissed, "He did get it from family. _My_ fucking family! I can't believe this, Steven. I offered you the money, and yet you took it from my brother." He had to get out of here. The smug look on Simon's face bespoke of all sorts of trouble to fall on his head. He couldn't let him know how he felt about Steven. That was - if he didn't somehow know already. Brendan looked at his brother in disgust, then with disappointment mixed with worry towards Steven. _His_ Steven, whether the lad knew it yet or not. "You've made a mistake, Steven. A very big mistake."

Walker laughed, sliding his arm around Ste's waist to walk him over to an empty table. "Ignore him..." Simon whispered in Ste's ear, loving how Brendan stewed and glared at the intimate contact. "He was always prone to overreacting. But, don't worry... my bite is far worse than his. Trust me..."

Ste simply gaped at the two of them. The deli suddenly felt like a battle zone... and worse part being, he felt himself stuck right in the middle.

TBC

**A/N: Okay, this is our beginning. Please let me know what you think. Comments really keep me motivated to continue forward. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Brendan slammed the door behind him, uncaring of how he unsettled anything fragile that was sharply moving in the process. He had never felt this kind of rage. Not only was his temper boiling out of control, he was worried too. This was all sorts of fucked up. Finding a way to fix it was his first priority.

"Bren? What the hell?" Cheryl eyed him up and down, her eyes quickly taking in the visual signs of his anger, yet unfazed by it. "You can't go slamming the door like that. What will the neighbors think? And... what about my heirlooms?"

Striding briskly to the liquor cabinet, Brendan poured himself a large glass of whiskey; he downed it in one gulp, not even feeling the burn. "I don't give a fuck about the neighbors. Let's see them come and tell me about it." His eyes turned cold, and deadly. "I'll set them straight quick enough. And, your precious baubles... well, I got plenty of money to square that away."

"Plenty of money..." Cheryl flung up her arms in disgust. "That's always your answer. You can't buy everything, Bren. Someday you'll learn that some things aren't for sale!"

"Not for sale..." Brendan grumbled beneath his breath. It appeared that Steven had a price, and that his dear brother Simon had found it. He had to find out Simon's game. Not only find out, but put a stop to it. His eyes were uncharacteristically cold as he stared his sister down. "Did ye know he was coming back, Chez?"

She shook her head, looking at him in confusion. "Did I know _who_ was coming back?"

"I really hope your innocence is true, Sis. I'd hate to think ye would betray me like that." Brendan wasn't sure what to believe or expect. He had been thrown for a loop today. It hadn't only been Simon returning, nor his investment in the deli... but it was in Steven's apparent ease with him. How well did he know his half-brother?

"Bren, I don't have a clue what you're going on about." Warily, she stepped closer. It had been a long time since she'd seen this look in his eyes. It was pained, hostile, even deadly. She knew she didn't want to be on the end of that stare.

Brendan poured another tall glass of whiskey, shooting it back almost as quick as the first. "I stopped by the deli." He glanced at Cheryl long enough to see the pleased expression on Cheryl's face, swiftly to see it turn into accusation.

"Don't tell me you ruined things for Ste! I swear, Bren, why do you always have to be so hard on him. He's a good kid. He doesn't need this crap!"

"If you'd shut up long enough to let me talk... I'd tell ye what happened!" Brendan glared at his sister. She was just too much like him at times. When he was in the grip of such a violent anger that wasn't a good thing.

Tapping her foot impatiently, Cheryl looked at him sternly. "Well... I'm waiting, Brendan."

"I wasn't at the deli for long when a surprise walked through the door." He met her blank expression, before continuing, "It was Simon."

"Our brother, Simon?" An excited grin broke out on Cheryl's face. "I haven't seen him for years. Why didn't he call... or stop by?"

Brendan rolled his eyes, as always, unable to fathom her sisterly love for the man she didn't really know; a man he knew and read only too well. "I don't think Simon likes to catch up with family, Chez. His arrival only speaks of trouble... one that I plan on sorting out quickly."

"Yeah, you do that, Bren. I'm going to go see him. Where's he staying?"

"Hell would be a good place..." Brendan muttered, cold chips of ice in his eyes when the front door suddenly opened and his smirking half-brother stood on the threshold. "Ever think of knocking, Simon? Last I checked, you don't live here."

Cheryl gasped, before rushing forward to grasp Simon in a tight, nearly suffocating hug. "Don't pay him any mind, Simon. He's in one of his moods today."

"When isn't he?" Simon answered, once Cheryl finally gave him room to breathe. He looked at them both inquiringly, his gaze mocking on Brendan, yet quickly warming on his sister. "May I come in?"

"Of course, you can! What a ridiculous question, Simon. We're family, right?" Cheryl latched onto his arm and pulled him inside, only pausing long enough to close the door. "Please, sit down. Tell us all about your visit."

A cunning light entered Simon's eyes as he met Brendan's angry glare. "Not exactly a visit, Cheryl. As you know, I've been travelling abroad for years now... and well, I think it's time to settle down to one place." He watched as Brendan's lips twisted, as instant understanding transformed his brother's face. "I was thinking since my family is here - what other place would be better?"

Brendan growled, "I can think of a few."

Cheryl shot Brendan a warning look, before she looked back at Simon with a beaming smile. "That sounds wonderful, Simon." She took in a deep breath, before she continued on; there wasn't a doubt in her mind that Brendan would fight her on this decision. "And, while you're deciding what you want to do, and where, I insist you stay here with us. We have a spare room that's just going to waste."

"Cheryl, really. I'm sure Simon has somewhere else to stay-"

"Nonsense, dear brother..." Simon smoothly cut Brendan off. "Now that I have business interests here, and of course, beloved family connections, there's nothing I'd enjoy more than staying here and getting to know my precious siblings much better."

"It's settled then. You get whatever things you brought with you, and come back here." Cheryl's eyes were firmly on Simon. This was the chance to mend the rifts that existed between Brendan and Simon. She wouldn't look at it in any other way.

Brendan forced himself not to grind his teeth together in fury. He didn't want Simon to see how deeply this news disturbed him. Somehow he needed to put on his best poker face, and roll with this... but, only until he figured out Simon's game. He knew what Cheryl was all about. It would never happen. Brendan had always distrusted Simon... and with good reason, and Simon had always resented him, always wanted everything he had. Simon would try to turn Cheryl against him, and replace him in Cheryl's affections. He didn't doubt it. But, Simon's plan regarding Steven wasn't as clear to him. He needed to unravel that soon.

"I'd love to spend some time with you, Cheryl... but only if it's not an imposition..." Simon put on his most sincere face, inwardly beaming how easy it was to manipulate his gullible sister.

"Of course it's not!" Cheryl's insistence was vehement. She glared reproachfully at Brendan. "We'd both love to have you here. Wouldn't we, Brendan?"

"Certainly..." Brendan bit out. He didn't spare either of them another glance when he moved to the door to pocket his keys, and slip into his coat. "Later, Chez. I need to get to the club."

Cheryl sighed in exasperation. "Can't it wait, Bren? Simon might need some helping moving his things in."

"Don't worry about it, Sis. I always travel light." A cold light in his eyes, Simon spoke solely to Brendan. "I understand about business. In fact, I think I'll go check on some of my, uhhhhh, holdings."

Brendan clenched his fists at his sides. This was going to be war - pure and simple - and he would come out on top, just as he always did. "You do that, Simon. Give Steven my best, yeah?"

"Ste? What's he talking about, Simon?"

"Simon here is Steven's mysterious benefactor. I'm sure he can fill you in." Brendan slammed out of the flat, his eyes darkened in a murderous rage... all directed at one person - his brother. He'd be watching those dealings closely. Tonight he would finally make his interest known to young Steven. Simon's appearance hadn't changed his intentions for Steven, but merely sped them along. Once he had Steven where he'd always wanted him, he would work at breaking that contract that bound him to Simon.

A cunning smile curved Brendan's lips. No time like the present, he quickly decided. Flipping open his phone, he sent a text message to Steven. His eyes scanned over the words that would place Steven out of Simon's reach - at least for the time being.

_I need ye at the club, Steven. Now. That is... if ye still want your job._

Brendan would have it all, and he vowed it would start happening tonight.

TBC

**A/N: A thank you to all that welcomed me back so warmly. It's so good to be back writing Stendan again. Please bear with me regarding the updates. R/L is chaotic on its own, and I'm still writing multiple stories in other fandoms, as many of you that read them already know. But... I will update this as quickly as I can. Sadly, we don't have Ste in this chapter, but as you can tell by the ending point, we will see plenty of him in the next. I do hope you continue to enjoy this! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Brendan sat at the bar, bottle of whiskey directly in front of him, and glass in hand, tipping back into his mouth at frequent intervals. It wasn't even noon yet, and he was poised to go on a binge. He needed to stop that. Whiskey wasn't going to fix what ailed him. Steven was the only one that could do that. He needed his cooperation on different levels. He didn't intend on letting him leave here today until he'd committed to that. Brendan glanced at the time. Ten minutes had passed. He'd give him five more before he called again. No longer. After that, he'd go after him. Steven had better hope that didn't happen.

A smile curved his lips as he heard the door swinging shut behind him. The club was closed, no deliveries were scheduled until later. It was Steven. Brendan always knew when he stepped into the room. It wasn't anything he ever needed to see; he could simply feel him. "Steven..." he murmured without turning his head. "I guess ye do still want your job."

"Hmmmph," Ste grunted. "I had to think about it, me. I'm not sure I want to deal with your random orders now that I'm my own boss."

"Your own boss..." Brendan mused. "That's not quite how I see it, Steven. From my vantage point, I see you _and_ Douglas wearing the apron."

Ste glared at Brendan's back, before he took a seat on the stool next to him. For some reason he wanted to get back at Brendan for his coldness, he finally had a weapon to use. "You forgot your brother. Simon... you remember him, yeah?"

Brendan slammed his drink onto the bar, his body turning in his seat to stare at Steven accusingly. "See what ye did, Steven? Made me spill my drink. What are we gonna do about that?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Ste determined to himself that he wouldn't be intimidated by Brendan the same as everyone else. Usually it worked just fine, but when he met the angry fire in Brendan's eyes, he wasn't so sure it would work this time. "Uhhhh, it's just a drink, Brendan. Nothing to get worked up over, right?"

He glanced down at the drink, then back at Steven. "Yeah, just a drink. Yeah."

Ste swallowed. He hated when Brendan went to this silent place. It always ended up with someone getting hurt - whether physically or mentally. Thankfully, he'd never been on the receiving end of Brendan's dark rage. Ste wasn't so sure that would be the case today. "So, why did you need me here so urgently?" He looked around quickly. "I don't see anything wrong."

"There's more wrong than you know, Steven." Brendan pushed himself away from the bar, moving to pace the floor in quick, yet measured steps. "I want to help ye, Steven... but I need some answers first." Brendan didn't stop until he was standing next to Steven. He tilted his head to the side as he looked him in the eyes. "You're gonna tell me what I need to know, yeah?"

"Help me?" Ste's arms flailed in the air, confusion all over his face. "I'm fine, me. What are you going on about?"

Brendan took in a deep breath, then exhaled it just as quickly. His eyes were dark and brooding as he stared at Steven. The boy inflamed him in so many ways. He was about to learn about one of them. But... there would be more. So many more. "I think ye know." Brendan's eyes bored into Steven's, anger and worry combated with the other. "Ye betrayed me, Steven. That hurts me. I gave you a job when ye came begging me. Warren called you Rat Boy and sent you on your way. I gave ye a chance. And, here is how you repay me."

"I didn't betray you, Brendan. You know I wouldn't." Ste stood to his feet, almost toe-to-toe with his aggressive boss, in this instance refusing to back down. "If this is about Simon, we have a legitimate contract. I had it looked over, me. He's a friend, Brendan. He only wants the best for me. So... you've nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about..." Brendan mused almost sadly. "You are so naïve, Steven. Easy pickings for a vulture like my half-brother." Brendan could had added like himself too, but he didn't want to be placed in the same category as his manipulative brother. They were very different in that regard. When Brendan maneuvered Steven, it was for the boy's best interest; Brendan didn't stop to consider that often meant what _he_ felt to be best for Steven, and not what might be in truth, but that didn't matter to him - all that mattered was that when he needed Steven to do something, it got done. Simon - now that was another matter entirely. His dear brother was using Steven to get to him; he didn't doubt it for a moment. That meant one thing alone - Simon knew that his brother wanted the lad. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that could be a big problem.

Ste reached out and placed a reassuring hand on Brendan's arm; his breath lodged in his throat at how Brendan looked at him. There was a fire in his eyes still, but it wasn't anger - it was that look that he had thought he'd noticed coming from Brendan the past few weeks, but one he thought to be wrong about. It was naked and yearning. But, it couldn't be that. Ste shook his head to clear it. That would mean that Brendan- "Uhhh, it's nothing to worry about, Brendan. I got this. Really."

"You got this?" Brendan released a weary sigh. "Ye just don't get it, Steven. This is a mess, and you're gonna get burnt if ye don't get out of it now."

Lowering his hand, Ste looked at Brendan imploringly. "I don't get it, Bren. I want to understand... but I don't see the same man in Simon that you do. He's a good friend to me."

"Simon is friend to Simon - that's all. He's just using you, Steven. Using you to get to me!" Brendan spoke the words that he knew would lead to one specific question... one that he would finally have to bring to the surface.

"Brendan, you're not making any sense - and that's not like you." Ste looked at Brendan in total confusion. "Why would Simon Walker possibly think he could get to you through me - that is, even if he wanted to!?"

A growl slid past Brendan's lips. He'd had enough. They were alone; Steven's eyes had even been receptive a few moments ago when he'd displayed the want in his own that he knew the lad could see. It was time. "Why? Well Steven, how about I just show you, yeah?"

Brendan didn't give Steven a chance to answer; in the next instant he had moved his body aggressively toward Steven's, his hands reaching out to firmly grasp the boy's arms. He propelled him the slight distance until his back was against the bar, his mouth crashing down on Steven's at the same time. He groaned and swallowed the gasp of surprise Steven emitted at the shocking contact. His teeth tugged at Steven's lower lip, after wanting this for months now, he didn't intend on being denied a complete taste.

Ste moaned as he felt devoured by both Brendan's kiss and embrace. This was the last thing he'd expected when he had been summoned here today, but he was quickly realizing it was the most pleasant of surprises. Ste's hands reached up to clutch at Brendan's back, his body moving closer into him. He didn't know what this meant, or where it was heading... but one thing was for sure - he wanted more. When Brendan finally backed off long enough to let him catch his breath, Ste gasped out, "What was that, Bren?"

"Exactly what it feels like..." Brendan rasped. "Walker obviously knows how I feel about ye."

Swallowing slowly, Ste couldn't look away from Brendan's moustache covered lip. "Uhhhhh, and how is that?"

"I want ye, Steven. I want ye real bad. Apparently Simon knows that." Brendan's eyes were filled with unconcealed lust, when he asked, "So, what are we going to do about that, eh?"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Well, Steven? I'm waiting..." Brendan had Steven pinned against the bar - firmly, yet not threatening. He wouldn't take that route with Steven. Intimidating - without a doubt; he couldn't help himself really. It was his way. Steven would need to get used to that. However, he would never hurt him. Others didn't have that luxury... but Steven was special. He made him feel things he never thought to feel. Things that he wasn't sure he wanted to feel, but he realized that was one thing he had very little control over. That was the most difficult part to accept. Brendan Brady thrived on being in control. Any time he felt that challenged, it only made him come out fighting. In the case of Steven, it just made him want to control him. Brendan didn't stop to consider how controlled he was by the hold Steven had on him. All that mattered was how badly he wanted him. In time, he figured the rest would fall in place.

"B-Brendan, how am I supposed to think with you crowding me like this?" Ste was at a loss. He didn't know what to do or say. Sure, he'd noticed those odd looks Brendan had sent his way, what had been for months now... but _this_ he hadn't expected. "I - I just don't know how we go from where we were... to this."

"It's very simple, Steven. Just tell me what ye want... and what ye don't want." Brendan placed his forehead against Steven's, his heart thundering in his chest. He needed him so much. Even just as pressing was severing Simon's hold on Steven - _his_ Steven - until he did that, he wouldn't relent. He pulled back to look at the curiosity in Steven's eyes. That wasn't discouraging. In fact, that might be a good sign. He leaned in to kiss Steven softly; far more gently than the animal in him wanted... yet, it wasn't always about frenzied possession. His Steven was clearly skeptical of his intentions; Brendan really couldn't dispute the logic of that. That wouldn't last too much longer, though. Steven would soon feel how much he wanted him. "Kiss me back, Steven. Don't make me take everything-"

Ste gasped at the impassioned words. There was so much need in Brendan's voice. A need he hadn't ever heard from the normally aloof Irishman. Taking the chance that this was real, Ste opened his mouth to accept the thrust of Brendan's tongue; the moan shoved directly back into his throat as Brendan took full advantage of the accepted invasion. Ste couldn't help but to return the kiss full measure, with the demanding pressure of Brendan's mouth as a guide, he didn't think he had any choice.

Brendan firmly clasped his hands on each side of Steven's face, his mouth moving voraciously over Steven's... no taste being enough. He wondered if any would be - ever. It had been wise to forego the pleasure of Steven's mouth for all these months. Now that he knew the sweet feel of his soft lips, not to mention the addictive taste of his mouth, Brendan realized he would need to return to them - again and again. Brendan was growling when he finally released Steven's lips. He didn't want to, but the time was slipping by, Foxy could arrive at any time. And... this wasn't the time or the way he sought to come out.

When Brendan stepped slightly away from him, Ste raised his fingers to touch his swollen lips; he wouldn't be the least bit surprised if his lips had been bruised from that constant pressure. "Brendan, I - I uhhhhh, what happens now?"

His hand slightly shaking, Brendan poured himself a drink, he downed the burning liquor in one quick motion. Eyes turning to find Steven's still intensely on him, Brendan gave him a half-smile, yet the lust remained blazing in his eyes. "We move to the next step, Steven. Yeah. The next step."

Gulping, Ste asked, "Next step?"

"After the club closes tonight you will invite me over." Brendan's eyes ate the beautiful boy standing nervously beside him. Steven wasn't afraid of him, he was one of the few men that never had been, no, it was another kind of fear. The fear of the unknown... and yet, Steven had that craving to know it all. Brendan would be glad to share that knowledge with him. When that long-awaited connection was finally reached, then he would extricate his manipulative brother from Steven's life. No matter what he had to do - Simon would be gone.

Ste knew he couldn't plead a case of not having the flat to himself. Everyone knew that he and Amy had went separate ways. He now lived alone. Ste began to hedge, knowing he didn't want to resist, but still uncertain of these tremendous changes. "Uhhhh, don't you think this is moving a bit too fast?"

"Look me in the eye, Steven; tell me you don't want this. If ye can tell me that... and mean it - I'll back off." Brendan's eyes drilled into Steven's; he smiled when the lad had to look away. He had him. That wasn't of any doubt. All that remained was the fucking, because for all other purposes - the mind fuck had already happened. Steven was his. He would always be his boy.

"Okay. My place, tonight, after the club closes." Ste looked at the clock, before grimacing as he thought of how long he'd left Doug tending the deli alone. "I need to go, Bren. Doug will want help closing up... our first day and all."

Brendan nodded. He reached his hand up, lightly stroking it along Steven's cheek. "Right. Many 'firsts' for ye today, young Steven." He cocked an inquiring brow. "Unless I'm mistaken?" Brendan wouldn't come out and ask if he had been betrayed to that degree. He wasn't sure how he would handle it if Simon had fucked Steven. That would be difficult. However, if he had, he was determined it would never happen again.

Looking down and completely avoiding Brendan's gaze, Ste shook his head. "No, you're not mistaken. I mean I've experimented a bit... but I've never went all the way with a man. You'd be my first bloke."

"Good..." Brendan whispered with a satisfied gleam in his eyes. He wanted to hear a bit more about the experimenting, but that could wait until later. "Go close up shop, Steven. We'll talk later. Talk, and a lot more." Brendan smiled as he watched Steven walking out the door, anticipation swelling within him. God help anyone who tried to interfere tonight. He was finally going to have him. Brendan didn't intend to let anything stop that.

* * *

Walker watched as Ste walked away from the club; his steps far more jovial than he would expect for a business meeting with his brother. His lips twisted into a savage sneer. He knew it wasn't a standard staff meeting. For months he'd had Brendan watched, looking for his Achilles Heel. The report had come back with two of them. The obvious one had been their sister, Cheryl... and the other had been Ste - commonly called Steven by Brendan. He had no compunction on using either of the two to bring Brendan down... but using and breaking Steven was infinitely more pleasurable.

He wondered what Brendan had been up to. Simon didn't have much of a doubt. Brendan probably made his move on Ste today; his only question was in how Ste had responded. He would spend the rest of the day finding that out for certain, and then, doing whatever was necessary to undo Brendan's progress. There was no way he planned on letting them get all cozy together. He had far too many plans for both of them. He knew that keeping Brendan distracted was vital to his plans - but, he didn't want it done in a way that would make Brendan happy. There had to be another way. Simon began to follow at a slow pace, deciding to wait until the deli was closed for the day before making his appearance. His thoughts were only pulled from the sight of Ste walking briskly away by the ringing of his phone. Pulling it from his pocket, his heart lurched when he recognized the caller.

"Walker..." he replied hesitantly into the mouthpiece.

"Simon," the menacing voice purred. "I had hoped to hear from you sooner. I trust that nothing has upset my plans. I don't think I need to tell you how displeased I would be."

Swallowing slowly, Simon thought quickly; he knew one wrong answer could have him dead within the hour. Over his lifetime he had been afraid of very few men - this was one of them. "No, Sir. Everything is proceeding according to plan. I was going to call you this evening."

"Excellent. Opening day for the deli went well?" the man asked in a concise tone.

"Yes. No one knows that you are the true backer. Apparently Ste isn't very good at reading the fine print." Simon had worried about that part of his plan. He had maneuvered the documents just right. Ste hadn't been the least bit suspicious.

A mocking laugh followed. "It's always good to do business with a genuine blond. And, your brother?"

"He is very smitten with Mr. Hay." Simon congratulated himself with the revelation. He knew how this man felt about queers. As long as he didn't catch on how he fancied Ste as well, everything would be fine. "When the time comes - Brendan will do anything you ask."

"That's good to know, Simon. You've done well." His lips twisted in disgust at what Simon had just revealed about Brendan. Revolting and unacceptable. Brady would be dealt with when the time was right. "I'll be in touch when the first shipment is to arrive. In the meantime, make sure Brendan stays distracted."

Simon visibly sneered. He hated allowing Brendan the pleasure of his distraction with Ste... but he had no choice - at least for now. "No worries, Danny. Brendan is obsessed with Ste even more than my surprising return. He won't be a problem. I'll see to that."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ste locked the deli door with great pride, and more than a bit of surprise. The first day of business had been a grand success; in his mind it equated to one thing - he was now a success. So much of his life he had been pushed down, made to feel he was sub-standard... but the support of his community today, made him not only feel accepted, but important too. It was a good feeling. "Good day, Doug."

"It's promising, Ste. I'll give you that..." Doug always felt the need to be the voice of reason. He knew one of them had to have a practical mind. As much as he admired Ste for his outlook, it wasn't one he ever felt comfortable in attributing to himself. He had always been the one to look at the glass as half empty; Ste would always see it in opposite terms. Sometimes he wished he could share Ste's unshakable optimism... but reality always struck an ugly chord with him. "However... I wouldn't take too much for granted based on the first day. We won't know for a while yet."

"Always the voice of reason..." Ste muttered, moving about the deli to straighten up, and change the trash; in truth, doing all he could to keep his mind off of his shift at the club tonight - in particular, his plans with Brendan afterwards. "I am taking it one day at a time, but it doesn't hurt to get a bit excited."

Shrugging, Doug wrapped all the meats and vegetables, placing them in the refrigeration units; he looked at Ste with concern. "Simon Walker stopped in while you were out earlier."

His back tensed as he began sweeping around the deli. "Yeah? Did he say what he wanted?"

"He bought a sandwich. It felt odd taking money from him." Doug looked at Ste accusingly. "I can't believe you borrowed money from him without discussing it with me. Now we have another partner... but even worse than that - one that is connected to Brendan Brady!"

Ste snorted. "It's not that close of a connection. They obviously can't stand each other."

"Makes me wonder, that. What kind of brothers have that kind of rift?" Doug finished washing down everything behind the counter, before he looked at Ste as if expecting an answer. "I wouldn't be surprised if it's a case of them just being too much alike and feeling unable to deal with the other."

"Who knows?" Ste returned in a non-committal tone. "Simon has assured me that he will be a silent partner. We won't hardly see him - ever. In fact, he doesn't even have to stay a partner. As soon as we have the money to pay him back, we can buy him out. No strings attached."

Doug looked at Ste in disbelief. "That's rather strange. What's he getting out of it?"

"Simon doesn't seem to care about the money. Of course, I'd never cheat him. He did us a big favor. I will insist on paying him a percentage over what he gave us." When Doug looked at him blankly, Ste continued, "It's the right thing to do. If you have a problem with that - I will take the extra completely out of my share."

"Of course I don't have a problem with it... I just wish you'd discussed it with me-"

"There wasn't time, Doug. We were running out of time... and the offer was straight up. I couldn't refuse it." Ste wasn't going to apologize for his decision. He had done what he needed to do to get them going. There wasn't a doubt that Brendan had wanted to help him, but he hadn't trusted that. And... Doug was dead against that idea. Brendan was so hard to read most of the time. Now that Brendan had made his interest more visibly known, Ste understood more about why he had made the offer. But... what kind of strings would be attached? One thing was for certain - with Brendan there usually were many.

Doug watched as Ste put the broom and dust pan away; unable to miss how much Ste was rushing about. "Do you want to grab a drink or something to eat?"

"Nah. Thanks, though." Ste glanced at the time. "I've got to run home and get a couple of hours of sleep. Then, I'm working at the club."

Shaking his head, Doug asked him, "Don't you think it's time to quit the club? You have a bigger responsibility now. Being exhausted all the time isn't good. And, you would be done with Brendan."

Done with Brendan? Doug didn't have a clue. It wasn't that simple. Nobody was ever done with Brendan, until the big man said so himself. Ste knew that. As much as that, and so many other things should cause him to run away, he was only doing the opposite. Ste knew without a doubt - running was the last thing he wanted to do. "No. I don't plan to quit the club. I'll cut back if I need to... but, it's good money. And... I can use all I can get."

Doug couldn't stop prodding his friend even though he knew it would be best. He had to know the answer... and from the evasive look he'd seen in Ste's eyes, he had a feeling he would get it. "And... Brendan?"

Ste turned to face Doug, not giving anything away in his gaze. "I don't get what you're saying... but, you know Brendan. He'll be stopping by the deli to wind us up if he wanted. Me working for him - or not - doesn't change anything." Ste unlocked the door, and moved to walk through it. He looked back, telling Doug all he needed to know in a few simple words. "No. I don't want to be done with Brendan."

He watched with grim acceptance as Ste left the deli. Walker had been right. Ste was brain-washed by Brendan, and his manipulative lies... and there wasn't a damned thing either of them could do to stop it. Doug wasn't sure he even wanted to try.

* * *

Brendan's eyes had been eating Steven up all night. For the past hour as the crowd thinned out he had barely managed to keep himself from sending Steven home... all to speed along what he had waited for all day. In fact, what he had waited for what seemed like forever now. Finally, the wait would be over. He would have his Steven at last. It wouldn't be one of his typical one-night encounters. Brendan knew he intended to keep Steven. His eyes suddenly narrowed on the angry flush that stained Steven's cheeks. It wasn't the first time it had happened. Was something wrong? He hadn't noticed anyone giving the lad a difficult time. Of course, his eyes had been solely on Steven for most of the night; he had kept his distance, not listening to any of his conversations - only looking at him.

He sauntered over to the bar, his eyes pulling to the only figure remaining at the far end of the bar. Thankfully out of earshot. Foxy. Of course, he thought to himself. Warren was always badgering Steven. He seemed to enjoy intimidating him, or at least, attempting to wind him up. That wouldn't do for tonight. In actuality, he didn't like that on any occasion. If anyone was going to stir Steven up - in any way - it was going to be him... and not Warren Fox.

Ste tensed as Brendan deliberately brushed his body against his; his hand stilled as he wiped down the bar, his breath coming in and out quickly. "C-can I help you, Brendan?"

Moving in closer, Brendan growled into his ear, "Yeah... ye can. But... not until ye get home."

Laughing nervously, Ste told him, "Well... that won't happen for a couple of hours yet."

"Maybe I should send ye home early." Brendan deliberately let Steven feel his cock pushing against his ass through the clothing. He couldn't wait until there was nothing but skin between them. "Yeah. I like that idea a lot."

Ste gulped. "I doubt Warren would like that."

"Do I look like I give a fuck what Foxy likes?" Brendan's lips twisted into the visage of a snarl when he spoke. He stepped to the side to make Steven more comfortable... not to mention, he knew it appeared odd how close he stood behind the boy.

Looking down the end of the bar to see Warren spinning on his stool to look at the last group of departing ladies, Ste testily murmured, "Can't say I care either."

Brendan raised a brow. It seemed his Steven had a problem tonight. He intended to fix any distractions the lad might have... there was no way he would allow Steven's attention to be diverted from him - not for a single moment. "What's wrong, Steven? And... don't tell me it's nothing. Something has ye wound up... and that's not how I want things to go tonight."

Ste shrugged as he wiped down some clean glasses, and placed them back in the case. "It's nothing. Really. I - I mean... it's something that won't ever change."

"Ye underestimate me, Steven. I can fix anything. Ye just have to keep me informed." Brendan placed his hand over Steven's arm, stilling his progress... making him look directly at him. "Tell me what would make you happier tonight..."

"I feel silly even mentioning it-"

"Steven..." Brendan's tone was filled with warning. "I don't want to play these kind of games with ye tonight. Tell me what it is so I can fix it for ye."

Ste glared at the sneer Warren sent down his way. "It's Warren. I know he doesn't like me much, nor I him. But... I'm sick of his insulting little nickname for me. I don't deserve it."

Brendan nodded, his eyes cold and staring straight ahead. "No, ye don't." He didn't say another word to Steven. Brendan moved down the bar, his eyes scanning the nearly empty room. Perfect timing for this little chat... and one long overdue.

Warren looked up in irritation when Brendan stopped just next to him. "What do you want?"

"We need to have a little chat, Foxy." Brendan's tone was soft, yet it was filled with an unbreakable ice - a tone that warned most sane men to beware.

Not oblivious to Brendan's inflection, yet not intending to show it had any effect, Warren replied in boredom - "Make it quick, Brady. I got things to do."

"Right. I can see that." Brendan glanced down the length of the bar to see Steven working at tidying up; he knew that the sensitive lad might not like how this chat finished. Steven didn't approve of violence... and with Warren Fox, it would probably be necessary. "I don't like how ye been disrespecting my staff. It ends now."

Warren snorted. There was no way he would let Brendan tell him how to treat anyone - most especially trash like Ste. "You mean Rat Boy? I call him how I see him. I don't give a fuck how you feel about it, Brady."

Brendan's meaty hand reacted in a fraction of a second. The mockery on Warren's face was soon turned into terror as gasps for air sounded from him when his face was slammed down on to the surface of the bar. He leaned in closer, his grip tightened even more as he hissed in his ear, "I told ye, I don't want to hear ye disrespecting my staff. I'm sure I can trust ye to do that for me."

Beginning to choke, Warren couldn't move or speak... his hand reached back to try to push Brendan away. That was futile and only caused Brendan to tighten his grip even more.

"Nod if ye understand me, Foxy. I really don't want to waste my evening sorting you out. But, I will-" Brendan briefly glanced down the bar to look at Steven's shocked, yet amused expression. Steven abhorred violence... but this didn't seem to be disturbing him. Good boy. Perhaps in time he would understand there is a time and place for everything. Brendan released his grip on Warren after he noticed a forced acceptance from his helpless victim. Not stepping away from Warren, he shouted down the bar, "Go ahead and take off, Steven. Foxy will be glad to close up for ye tonight."

Warren coughed as he worked on regaining control of his breathing. He knew better than to push. This obviously wasn't a battle he would win tonight... but there would be others. "Fine..." he roughly replied.

Ste blushed as he met Brendan's gaze. There was a fire in Brendan's eyes that he'd never saw before tonight. It was much more primitive than earlier. It was possessive, protective, territorial... and it fully encompassed him. Brendan's outburst had evoked all his more savage desires. Ste knew he was soon to be on the receiving end of them... and, truth be known - he couldn't wait. He ignored Warren's glowering expression as he moved past them. His eyes were full on Brendan, when he spoke, "Uhhhh, goodnight then. I'll see you later."

"Yeah. Later, Steven." Brendan watched as Steven left, feeling better about the rest of this night, and this much-needed little intervention. He patted Warren soundly on the back before he moved away from him. "Good talk, Foxy. Very good talk. I'm sure we won't have to repeat it." His eyes cut into Warren's back like the most precise of razors. "No. I don't think we will."

TBC


End file.
